clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
WaddleOn with The Muppets
#WaddleOn with The Muppets is the sixteenth and final episode in the sketch comedy show #WaddleOn of the 2nd season, and the 28th episode overall. It was released on March 26, 2014. Description The episode begins as Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear are having tea and "trumpets" in England, even though Kermit knows that the trumpets are supposed to be crumpets. Inside the museum, a Goldsmith Force member is looking at all of the rare antiquities, when he spots the Golden Anvil. Thinking it will make him the most powerful goldsmith ever, the Goldsmith Force member steals it. Just as he does, however, Gonzo notices and asks him if he took it. The Goldsmith says no. As fast as he can, the thief escapes the Museum with the Golden Anvil, with Gonzo on his tail. Outside, Gonzo enlists Kermit and Fozzie to help him apprehend the thief. Kermit questions whether they should stay and have fun, but he and Fozzie go around the world to claim back the anvil, anyway. Kermit and Fozzie track the theft to the airport. The Goldsmith Force member goes through the metal detector with the Golden Anvil, and nothing happens. However, when Kermit and Fozzie walk through, a bottle of water goes off. Eventually, Kermit and Fozzie do get on the airplane. Fozzie is stuck in the lower class seats (hay bales). Kermit complains that the plane is a bit loud, mostly due to Rowlf's loud snoring. They notice that the thief is on the same plane, as well. The plane gets a bit shaky, and much to the Muppets' horror, the crazy Animal appears to be the pilot. The plane spins out of control, but then lands safely for no known reason. Kermit and Fozzie discover that the thief ran off, and begin their quest to look for him. In France, Miss Piggy breaks her huge ring. The Goldsmith Force member comes in (while running from Kermit and Fozzie) to fix it. The thief then flees, right as the two arrive at the scene. They ask Miss Piggy if she had seen the thief, to which Miss Piggy says "Nope.", even though she has. The gang then heads to Germany, where they find the Swedish Chef. They ask if he has seen the thief; Swedish Chef responds with his normal gibberish speech, to which Kermit replies "Great, thanks!" In Russia, Kermit and Fozzie encounter Beaker. When they ask the infamous question of whether he saw the thief or not, Beaker replies with his trademark meeps. It takes Swedish Chef to translate, which still does not help, even though Kermit seems optimistic. Finally, in Mexico, Kermit and Fozzie hide near some buildings to see if they can catch the Golden Anvil thief. He does end up arriving, to fix the Hydro Hopper. Fozzie helps him enthusiastically, accidentally letting the thief get away, because he asked so nicely. Kermit and Fozzie arrive in the United States, and Kermit is still angry that his friend let the thief escape. The Goldsmith Force member is back, fixing Kermit and Fozzie's friendship with the Golden Anvil. Happy, Kermit politely asks the thief to return the anvil back to the Museum. He says that he can't, because he is the Golden Anvil. Fozzie says that he did not see that coming. The Golden Anvil says that he will return if there is a party at the Muppet Theater, which was Kermit's idea. They all join the party with a crowd of penguins. Fozzie asks Kermit how he knew there would be a party at the theater. The episode ends with Kermit saying, "This is the Muppet Theater. There's always a party!" Trivia *It was the first #WaddleOn episode themed for one of the Sponsored Parties, in this case the Muppets World Tour. *A meetup was held on March 14, 2014 to film part of the episode. *Greedo from the Star Wars Takeover is seen behind the restaurant counter of the Airport. *It was the final episode of the series, as it was confirmed that #WaddleOn-style skits would be integrated into The Spoiler Alert from now on.VIDEO: #WaddleOn - Muppets World Tour! Characters *Turbo Sharks as Kermit the Frog *Funni Dude as Fozzie Bear *Blingg Bird as Gonzo the Great *Puff1e Dude as Rowlf the Dog *L8tr Skater as Animal *Flower Miss as Miss Piggy *Cooki Rocket as Swedish Chef *Scaredy Kat as Beaker *Alli Gatr as Goldsmith Force member/Golden Anvil *Bella Bugz as Airport Security *Dolly Button as Flight Attendant Gallery Sneak Peeks C7E36B4B-11FC-4E84-A4E6-624BF18F4B99.JPG BlogMuppets-1394638622-600x347.jpg References Category:2014 Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:WaddleOn Category:WaddleOn Season 2